Os Bastardos Baratheon
by Odd Ellie
Summary: AU Em seu leito de morte Robert torna todos os seus bastardos filhos legítimos
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Ned crescera ouvindo histórias dos Reis e heróis de Westeros. Uma das mais interessantes era a da rebelião Blackfyre. Aegon IV, também conhecido como Aegon o Indigno, em seu leito de morte declarou todos os seus bastardos como sendo filhos legítimos. E sobre a guerra que seguiria nos anos seguintes entre Daeron Targaryen e Daemon Blackfyre pelo trono, havia heróis por entre os Leais e os Rebeldes, e batalhas grandiosas que dividiram todo o reino por uma década. Naquele dia caminhando o mais rápido possível pelas ruas do Porto Real eram essas histórias que passavam pela cabeça de Ned, quando menino ele as achava interessantes e excitantes, mas agora tudo que elas faziam com que ele sentisse era receio.

.

.

.

O primeiro ato de Robert ao Ned lhe contar que os filhos de Cersei não eram dele foi pedir a cabeça da Rainha, assim como as de Joffrey, Myrcella e Tommen, Ned previra que isso aconteceria, o que ele não previu foi o segundo ato, que assim como Aegon tinha feito no passado Robert resolveu tornar todos os seus bastardos legítimos.

"Robert pense sobre isso, você tem herdeiros" Ned tinha dito.

"Stannis ? Você quer que eu deixe o trono para Stannis ?"

"Ele é um homem justo, ele faria um bom trabalho"

"Se você gosta de Stannis tanto assim case-se com ele ! Mas eu ainda sou o seu Rei e você vai fazer o que eu digo, e eu não quero que a coroa na cabeça de nenhum dos meus irmãos idiotas !"

Essa resposta deixou Ned com raiva e frustrado mas ele fez o que Robert comandara mesmo assim, chamou Meistre Pycelle para fazer os documentos. Ned pensou que talvez desse para convencer o Rei quando ele estivesse mais calmo pela manhã, não valia a pena discutir com Robert quando ele estava naquele estado de fúria. Robert morreu duas horas depois.

.

.

.

E agora lá estava Ned tentando chegar ao bastardo que ele conhecera antes que as noticias, e conseqüentemente o caos se espalhasse, sem ter a mínima idéia de como ele iria contar para o aprendiz de ferreiro que logo ele seria coroado o Rei de Westeros.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Mya

**Capítulo 2 – Mya **

A garota das mulas se tornando uma princesa, parecia uma piada para a maior parte dos habitantes do Vale, e para Mya também.

Ela costumava dizer que o pai dela havia sido um bode e a mãe uma coruja, mas ela sabia a verdade, que era o sangue de Robert Baratheon que corria por suas veias, ele costumava visitá-la quando ela era menina, ele brincava com ela e a jogava no ar, ela costumava amar as tardes que ele aparecia, e ela costumava amá-lo também, tanto que demorou bem mais tempo do que Mya se orgulhava para ela aceitar que ele tinha se esquecido dela. Lhe ocorre que talvez ele tivesse pensado nela nos últimos momentos, e logo ela se repreende por isso, ele não pensara nela, com toda certeza foi apenas mais uma punição para a mulher que o traiu, ver os bastardos recebendo o trono e a Fortaleza Vermelha enquanto os seus filhos de cabelos dourados eram caçados pelos Sete Reinos.

.

.

.

Vendo o menino na sua frente se jogando no chão por não querer comer as suas ervilhas Mya se perguntou se ela tinha algum parentesco com ele. Os Targaryens eram a família do incesto oficial, mas com todas as grandes Casas de Westeros casando entre si eventualmente todos acabavam como primos de segundo ou terceiro grau de todos. Ela ainda assim se pegou torcendo para que esse não fosse o caso com ela e o pequeno Robert Arryn.

Aquela era a sua última noite no Vale, pela manhã ela, Catelyn e seus guardas iriam rumo ao Porto Real. Mya não conseguia imaginar como seria chegar lá, ela nunca havia saído do Vale. Mas pelo menos isso significaria o fim dos jantares desconfortáveis no Ninho da Águia com as irmãs Tully e o Lorde Protetor do Vale.

Lisa Arryn tinha lhe dado caros vestidos de seda para Mya usar até que elas fossem rumo ao Porto Real, ela se sentia uma farsa neles, podiam colocar ela em qualquer vestido que ainda poderiam ser vistas as marcas de sol em sua pele de ter passado os últimos anos subindo e descendo o Vale com suas mulas, ela tinha os cabelos negros dos Baratheons mas esse era bem mais curto e bem mais selvagem do que as senhoras bem-nascidas usavam, seus modos eram mais bruscos e suas mãos bem mais duras do que as de Lisa e Catelyn, e apesar de não terem dito nada ela podia ver que as duas também haviam reparado nessas diferenças. Ela via o jeito como o rosto de Catelyn endurecia toda vez que falavam sobre bastardos, e como ela evitava olhar para ela. Lisa era mais dada a bajulação, mas era óbvio que seus pensamentos deveriam ser bem próximos as coisas que seu filho falava. Não havia muitas coisas positivas que podiam ser ditas sobre Robert Arryn, mas pelo menos o menino era honesto, ele ficava reclamando que o lugar dela não era ali, que ela era uma bastarda, que ela devia estar com as mulas.

E era verdade que uma parte dela queria estar com suas mulas, há um mês atrás tudo parecia infinitamente mais simples, mas agora havia mais possibilidades a aguardando no Porto Real, e no momento se ver livre de ter que jantar com aquele menino já era o suficiente para que ela ficasse um tanto animada com a sua partida.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
